A Cry in the Darkness
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: We all make bad choices; things we wish we could take back. Henry relates to Winter-Raven and it's not because he once loved her mother. Winter comes to him; beaten, injured and spinning out of control. Is there enough humanity in him to save her?
1. Chapter 1

A Cry in the Darkness

Chapter 1: Understanding

Winter-Raven stood listless in the elevator as it rose upward. Through the fog of booze and depression she realized the car had stopped. The doors closed and the car didn't move. She blinked slowly and struggled to punch the button. The doors opened again. She staggered out; leaning on the wall. With each step, the floor shifted under her feet. There was no sense of depth or space as she struggled to put one foot in front of the next. She was still aware enough to locate the correct door. There was only one that she needed; and of the three doors on this floor, only one had a number on it. She knocked; but her arms felt rubbery. She was too drunk to be effective. Instead her legs folded and she rested her head on the door. Just a moment, that was all she needed, before standing up.

Henry stepped on to the elevator; he was annoyed. The source of his annoyance was still griping at him about their recent case. Vicki had yet to talk to him about what had happened between them. She had reused him and chosen Mike; yet she kept coming around, asking him for help. It was confusing at best and aggravating to no end. If only he could find someone who wanted him; just him. Damn that would make things so much easier.

"All I am saying is that we should consider the possibility that it's a local coven." Vicki muttered for the fifth time.

"You've said that already." Henry stepped off the elevator on his floor; and stopped. He put out an arm to stop Vicki.

"Henry, what the hell, don't-" She pushed his arm off but stopped. "Why is there a woman lying on your door?" Vicki sighed, "Could it be another dead model like last time?"

He shook his head, "She's alive, just passed out."

He could smell the booze cloud around her. The blood coloured leather coat was layered with a black jacket with a hood. The hood kept the figure's face from view. Black denim jeans that had seen better days about ten years ago; clung to her legs. Her sneakers were worn and needed to be replaced. There was a single ring on the left thumb. It was the ring that gave Henry a clue to identity.

"It's okay." He said, crossing to the figure.

Crouching down he paused as he smelled blood. It was old; but it was still present on her. Pulling back the hood, he stared at the long dark hair; she hadn't washed it in a couple of days. Her pale skin was smooth but marked by dark bruises. Someone had worked her over; it had been a couple of days ago too. He looked down at her hands; there was blood under her finger nails.

"Winter-Raven," He gently spoke her name. One hand pushed back the mass of hair across her cheek. She didn't wake. Henry put his arms around her and lifted. She was weightless in his arms. "Vicki, can you get the door?"

The private investigator nodded and quickly crossed to them and opened the door. She waited until Henry was inside with the girl before closing it.

Henry crossed to his couch and set her down in the soft leather. "There's a brown bag on the shelf above the stove; get it for me. And fill a container with warm water."

Vicki did as he asked. She found the brown canvas bag above the stove; there was a plastic container beside it. She filled that with warm water. Crossing to Henry she noticed the jacket and sweater had been removed. Winter-Raven's arms weren't bruised but what was there made Vicki stop. She stared at the thin scars cut into the flesh. They had healed over and were white; but a few were still new and were still red. There were fresh cuts on her left arm; the angry red marks looked horrible.

Henry took the items from her and opened the bag. He stared at Vicki, "You're a former homicide cop and this is shaking you?"

Vicki glanced at him, "I've seen worse. It's just this level of self-harm, it's not good. She's sick, Henry."

He looked away from her and laid out supplies on the coffee table. "You can go, Vicki. I'll call you if I find anything."

Vicki wanted to argue; but could tell from the set of his face it wasn't a good idea. Instead of leaving she sat down across from the couch; in the arm chair. Henry was careful but competent as he did first-aid. Once the girl's arms were wrapped in gauze he stood up. He covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch. Vicki watched as he took everything to the kitchen and washed up. He dried the container and put it back on the shelf with the bag. He came back and sat on the floor; beside the couch. He would briefly touch Winter-Raven's hair, every once in a while.

Vicki finally asked the question she'd wanted to know. "How do you know her?"

Henry stared at the woman across from him, it took a few minutes before he answered. "I am a family friend. Over the last eighty years or so I've had business dealings with members of her family. I haven't seen Winter in almost three years."

"Has she always been troubled?" Vicki asked.

Henry shook his head, "No. She was a normal, happy person; until three years ago. She just kind of broke down then. Last I heard she was living somewhere in Alberta. I didn't even know she was in Toronto."

"Should you call her family?"

Henry considered, he stood up and crossed to his phone. He dialled a number from memory. Several long seconds passed before the line connected.

"William, it's Henry." He smiled, "Sorry to wake you. I was wondering if you knew Winter was here; in Toronto?" Henry's face changed, anger lines setting in. "Oh, well that makes a lot of sense." He glanced at Winter on his couch, "She's passed out on my couch at the moment." He was quiet again, "I can talk to her when she wakes up. I'll let her know."

Vicki waited until he'd set the phone back down. "So?"

"Her father knew she was here. She came for a meeting with the estate lawyer." Henry's tone said more than his words. This was a familiar situation. He crossed back to Winter and touched her hair again. "No wonder she spiralled again." He spoke gently.

"Is he coming?"

Henry shook his head, "He lives in the Caribbean eight months of the year."

"Must be nice," Vicki muttered

Henry didn't comment as he stood up, "She won't wake up for a little while." He looked at Vicki, "You'd better go; if she wakes up and sees you, she may panic."

Vicki stood up and Henry showed her to the door; he opened it and she stepped out. "I'll call you about the coven."

"Sure, have a good night."

Henry turned back to Winter; he considered moving her. Instead he went to his work desk and began the next few pages for his next book.

**

The following night Henry woke and felt something was missing. After changing to his clothes he stepped out into his apartment. The couch was empty. He sighed, half-heartedly to himself. Of course she had left. He turned to his desk and pulled up the chair. That's when he saw the note and cash.

_Henry, _

_Thank you for helping me last night. Sorry I can't explain it all. I am still not as well as I had hoped. Here is money to cover the costs of the first-aid; thanks again. _

_Winter-Raven_

Henry looked at the cash on his desk. Picking it up he knew he had to return it to her. Winter didn't have cash to spread around. He tucked the few bills into his pocket and stood up. He paused at his bookshelf, taking down a thick book bound in leather. Crossing to his door he shrugged on his coat and walked out. As he left the building he called Vicki.

"Henry, what's up?" Vicki asked.

He could hear paper moving about on her desk, "I may have found something. I didn't think of it until now. I'll meet you at your office in half an hour."

"I am meeting Mike for Chinese, we'll get take-out and meet you here." Vicki ended the call.

Henry stared at the small phone in his hand. He should have expected that; as of late, Vicki had been spending a lot of time with Mike Celluci. He sighed and crossed to his car. Climbing in, he set the book on the passenger seat and drove off.

**

The club was noisy and there was a crowd outside it. Henry knew better then to look inside the building; she hated noisy places. But her friends didn't. He had parked a block away to avoid drawing unwanted attention. A man walking down the street was ignored; a man driving a Jaguar car, was not.

Henry found her leaning against the corner of the building. Her dark hair was washed; her clothes had changed. She stood with her hands in her pockets; head down. Her hair fell around her face; shielding her from view. She didn't look at anyone. Those who were with her would join her.

On silent feet, he approached and she tensed. Her head lifted and she stared at him with dark ruby-coloured eyes. He'd never met a human with red eyes before. But then, her eyes weren't really red. Not really. They were a mysterious mix of red, blue and touches of brown. In the darkness, with red neon lights glowing around them; her eyes were red. Normally she wore sunglasses, but at night, it was an attention getter. Not something she wanted.

He nodded, "Hello, Winter."

She stood a little taller; her head lifted a little more. "Henry." Her gaze drifted to those around them. It was a defensive measure. Always keeping her surroundings in mind. "What brings you here?"

He nodded down the block, "Not here."

She nodded as pushed her back off the wall with a shrug of shoulders. The two of them headed back down toward his car. It was far enough away that no one would look too close now. He paused as they passed the hood of the car. Winter gazed at his car; a smile playing on her lips. Henry knew she appreciated a fine car and let her look of her his ride.

Gently she touched the dark painted hood. Her fingertips brushed the glossy surface as she quietly inspected the car. "So?" She asked

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the money; holding it out to her. She glanced over and frowned, putting her hands in her pockets. "Come on, Winter, you don't have enough to be giving it to me."

"But I owe you" She muttered and looked around again. It was a subconscious motion; she didn't think about it. Henry knew why she did it and it bothered him. "Take it, Henry. Please. I hate the feeling that I took something from you and not paying you back."

"It was gauze and antiseptic cream; not a Ming vase."

She smiled and it was full and real; her unusual eyes sparkled. "I would have noticed if you had one of those."

Henry smiled despite himself, "At least tell me you have a place to stay tonight."

She shrugged, her smile fading. Her gaze swept over him and lingered. She studied his face for a long time before looking away. There was nothing sexual in her expression; just curious. As if she had noticed something most people would miss.

"What?" He asked lightly.

"Your eyes are sadder then usual." She muttered gently, "Has something happened to make you sad?"

He frowned, considered snapping at her; but he knew better. Winter appeared quiet and shy, but if you riled her she was dangerous. That was probably why she worked so hard at being calm and invisible; to avoid hurting anyone.

"It's a side-job, that's all." He muttered, putting his hands in his coat pocket. "If you won't take it back, can I at least buy you dinner?"

She looked at him then; her eyes glittered with amusement as she smiled. "Knowing your taste and mine, it would cost the same as a Ming vase."

He chuckled and nodded, "Probably. But since I don't eat food, let's compromise."

"Alright, where then?"

"Wendy's?"

She laughed and it was full, a real happy sound. When animated her features were beautiful. Winter was a beautiful woman; just troubled. Even now, with her face bruised, she was lovely to look at. There was something pure and joyous in her eyes. Henry only saw that light shine when she was completely relaxed and cheerful. He was one of the few people who could make her feel that way.

"Sounds like a fair trade." She nodded.

He stepped around her and opened the passenger door. He took the book and waved her in. She noticed and paused. He held it out. She took it, studying the cover. Henry shrugged at the look she gave him.

"What exactly is your side-job? Tutoring Sabrina?"

Henry laughed, "Not exactly."

He closed the door once she was settled. Rounding to his side he set the book in the backseat and climbed behind the wheel. They left a moment later.

It was odd to say the least, walking up to the Wendy's restaurant. The interior was bright and full of varied people. Henry walked a little quicker then Winter and pulled open the door. She smiled and nodded her thanks. He stepped in behind her, holding the door she pulled open; she stepped through, he followed.

They both stared at the menu boards as if ordering for two. Henry looked around and had to admit; he had never thought he would be here. He was a vampire for crying out loud; and a former Prince. This wasn't exactly his normal feeding ground.

Winter stepped up to the register and ordered. Henry paid no attention as he paid with the cash she had left behind. A few minutes later he collected her tray and nodded to the dining area. He followed her and was pleased when she chose the farthest available seat. It was next to a set of windows and put a gap between them and the crowd.

Henry sat down and relaxed into the seat as she opened her salad container. He watched her eat and had to admit, he enjoyed it. She was calm; and there was nothing tense in her. She kept her coat on, which hid the bandages on her arms. Her hair still loose around her face kept her face from side-long viewing.

"Since when do you need extra cash?" She asked gently, sipping at her drink.

"I don't, not really. It's just something to keep me from being bored." Henry chuckled at the look she gave him. "Honestly," He held up his hands, "That's it."

"Bored," She shook her head, "Damn, I wish I was you."

He laughed again and she smiled. After a long pause, he spoke. "I called your father last night, Winter."

She paused, her fork half way to her mouth. "Oh." She put the fork in her mouth.

"I had to, I didn't know why you were here. I thought you were in Alberta."

"I was, I mean I am." She sighed, setting the fork aside. "I came to talk to Mr. Wheeler, the trustee lawyer of my Aunt Sarah's estate."

Henry was familiar with the names, so he nodded. "Your father mentioned that your siblings have received their payouts."

"They did." Her shoulder tightened under her jacket. "That's why I came here. I wanted to talk to Mr. Wheeler about my payout."

"You still haven't gotten anything?"

She shook her head, "A little bit here and a little bit there; but it comes in spurts. It's not reliable and he keeps changing the amount."

Henry frowned, "I thought you were each supposed to receive the same amount."

"No." Winter sipped at her drink, "Mr. Wheeler decided to that he would buy a house for Leigh and one for Corey. My brother's amount went to financing his business."

"I see." Henry sighed, "That's not how it was supposed to be done."

She was quiet for a long time, "Mr. Wheeler claims that it's up to him to decide how to disperse the money."

"So why not buy you a house; or help you start a business?" Henry asked.

She sighed, "He wants my brothers-in-law to pick the house; not me. As for the business idea....Mr. Wheeler doesn't think I am smart enough to run a business. He doesn't think much of me actually."

Henry frowned, "That's ridiculous. You're just as worthy as any of your siblings." He paused, as an idea came to mind. "What kind of houses did he buy?"

"Why?" She asked, glancing at him. "What does it matter?"

"It matters."

She thought quietly for a few minutes, "Leigh and Corey bought homes that were two stories, five bedrooms each. I think their located in the Elbow Park Glencoe."

"I see." Henry did the calculations in his head. He knew the city of Calgary well enough to know the neighbourhood. Houses in that area sold for over two million dollars.

"Why?" She was still watching him. "Henry?"

He shook his head, "I was just wondering. Do your brothers-in-law know where you want to live?"

Winter sighed, looking into her food. "I have asked them to help me find a place in Edmonton, perhaps Red Deer. And each time, they talk me out of it. Or they come down to search but the trip winds up being about their future income property searches. I explained all this to Mr. Wheeler. I even wrote him a detailed letter, with a list of properties I had expressed interest in. He disregarded the letter; saying that the only way I would get money for the house is if both of my brothers-in-law signed the letter. And that just never happened."

"How much was the most expensive property you listed?"

She frowned, "I think it was just over two hundred thousand."

Henry arched a brow at her, "That's awfully low, Winter."

"No, it's not. That's a huge amount of money." She insisted, meeting his eyes. "That amount will buy me a very nice condo and the monthly fees are manageable."

Henry realized that arguing with her wasn't going to help either of them. "Did Mr. Wheeler specify anything else?"

"Two years ago he each gave us fifty thousand dollars; Leigh and Corey got theirs in one shot. I think Brandon did as well."

"But not you?" Henry asked.

She shook her head. "Mr. Wheeler sent one cheque for nine thousand; three months later he sent the second cheque and so on. He only sent twenty-seven thousand to me."

"Why is that?" Henry asked

Winter hunched up, "I spent most of it. I put most of it in a college fund for Adairus; the rest went to my debts and then to my mom."

"And where's the problem with that?" Henry asked.

"Mr Wheeler felt that paying off my debts with the money was a bad decision. The money wasn't meant for debt payments. It was meant for savings and investments. But he didn't clarify that beforehand. He sent me a letter with each cheque saying he didn't want to know what I did with it; just that it was used well." Winter sighed, "I didn't think that my choices were bad. But he refused to send me another cheque. Last week he wrote to me and said I had to come to Toronto for a meeting."

It now made better sense to Henry what she was doing here. "And the meeting went badly."

She nodded, "Very badly. At first he was great, real nice about everything. But then he sat me down and told me that I was never going to get another penny."

"Why?"

"Leigh, Corey and their husbands had gotten hold of my medical records. They had forwarded them onto Mr. Wheeler, expressing concern for giving me any money."

Henry frowned, "What have your medical records got to do with anything?"

She stared at him for a moment, the glanced at her arms. Henry understood. "You were hospitalized for cutting."

"And depression and anger-management problems and a few other colourful issues." She sighed and sat back from the table. Leigh and Corey used those records to ask Mr. Wheeler to put them in charge of my share of the money. Let them decide if I could handle it."

"But they don't like you. You would never get any money from them." Henry muttered and sat back against his chair. "How did they get your records anyway? Those things are sealed, right?"

"Vince, Corey's husband is a psychiatrist, has a private practice in Calgary."

"He used that to get your records." Henry shook his head, "I know that your sisters are money-grabbing, gold-diggers, but to backstab you out of your own inheritance?" He paused, "Does Mr. Wheeler know that they did it?"

Winter nodded, "I told him; but he disregarded it. As far as Vince and even Cameron are concerned, to Mr. Wheeler, they walk on water."

Henry was getting angry; the longer he sat here, the angrier he got. "So the meeting, Mr. Wheeler said you weren't getting anything."

"That's right."

"What about Adairus or your mom?"

She shook her head, "Mr. Wheeler says that the will doesn't allow for them to profit from the estate. And he won't give it to my dad as conservator because...."

Henry held up a hand, "I know about that stuff. But why not make your mom conservator?"

"Mr. Wheeler thinks that she's sympathetic to my dad; and because of her history with depression, he's worried she'll get sick again."

He ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms, "This man would drive me nuts."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, well, that's why I ended up at your place."

He nodded, "I understand that perfectly. I am guessing you spiralled into your habits again." He sighed and continued, "It makes sense. The man is essentially locking you out of your own inheritance because of bad information and ignorance."

"something like that." She looked at her arms, absently resting her left hand on her right arm. "Perhaps he's right though. Maybe I am a mental case and deserve to be hospitalized for life."

Henry frowned, "No, definitely not. You're not a mental case, Winter. Having an anger-management problem doesn't make you crazy."

"What about cutting? Or drinking? Or depression?" She challenged softly; her voice broke with emotions. "I had to put Adairus with his grandmother for fuck's sake!" She pressed her face into her hands. "I couldn't look after him."

The vampire across from her could relate to her sense of failure. The man in him ached for her. He stood up; gently pulling her into his arms. He hugged her; right there in Wendy's and didn't care who saw them. She grabbed onto him as if he were a life line and she was drowning.

"You have issues, Winter. Treatable, and controllable issues. You're not sick; you're not crazy and you didn't abandon your son." Henry whispered into her hair. "I was there when you made the choice to place him with your mother. I know how hard it was for you; better than any of them, I know the pain you went through. And probably still carry to this day. But none of this makes you crazy."

She was crying softly into his shoulder; her arms tight around his back. "Why can you understand me but they can't?"

"Because they haven't bothered to talk to you." He kissed her hair and smoothed it back from her bruised face. "I know what you've gone through in the last ten years; I was there for most it. I was at the store when you were shot; I was there when Darius walked out on you and your son. They weren't there and they don't want to think that stuff can happen. But it does." He made her look him in the eye, "And you're a fighter, Winter. You fought to live after the shooting; you fought your hardest to keep your son and you still fight." Henry kissed her forehead, "You fight your own nature, because you want to be better then it says you are." He paused and whispered, "I know what that's like." He hugged her again, "Let's go. I'll drop you at my place okay?"

"Are you going to work tonight?"

"I have to, my side-job, remember?"

She nodded. He took her hand and led her out of the restaurant. Once in his car she asked, "Can I come with you?"

He shook his head, "I don't think meeting Vicki would be good for you right now."

"Why not?"

Henry started the car and headed onto the road. "She's aggressive. And with your anger problem, it would probably trigger an episode. But perhaps after the case you can meet her."

Winter was quiet for a long time, "Thank you, Henry."

He glanced at her, "For what?"

"For thinking of me. Most people wouldn't consider that."

He reached over and gently squeezed her hand. "I promised your mother I would look after you."

She smiled softly, looking at him. "She talks about you."

Henry smiled and took his hand back. "I am memorable."

Winter chuckled softly but didn't say anything. Henry parked in front of his building and led her up to his apartment. He closed the door behind her and looked around.

"So help yourself to anything you want." He paused, "Oh, wait, my fridge is empty. But you can watch television. I have video on demand, so feel free to watch any movie you want. I should be home by dawn. If you get tired you can sleep in the bedroom."

"What about you? It's sun-proof?" She asked.

"Once the sun comes up I am essentially dead. So no need to worry about me. Besides, I would never do anything to you." Henry glanced at her and caught the flash of sorrow in her eyes. He gently put his hands on her shoulders; making her look at him. She met his eyes. "Unless you wanted me to."

She smiled gently, her expression was shy. She looked away from his gaze and sighed. "Have a good night, Henry. Be careful, okay?"

He nodded and left the apartment. He heard the locks snap into place as he waited for the elevator. He made his way out of the building and toward his car. As he drove away; headed for Vicki's office and he realized something. Perhaps he understood Winter better then he thought. Because they had been treated similarly by those they trusted. He shook his head and focused on his meeting with Vicki and Mike.

**


	2. Chapter 2

A Cry in the Darkness

Chapter 2: Give me a Reason

Henry woke from another day's sleep; he heard Winter in the living room, she was watching a movie. He took his time getting dressed and listened to the sound of gun-fire and men shouting. He shook his head as he smiled. Stepping out of the bedroom he paused as he glanced at the television. He watched the movie for a minute; it was full of special effects and guns and bullets. He was curious so he crossed the floor and sat beside her.

Winter jumped at his sudden arrival but relaxed after a moment. "Hey."

"What are you watching?" He asked as men ran across the ground in tactical gear.

"Terminator Salvation, it's the latest instalment of the movie franchise. Have you seen the others?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"They are awesome, I love them. I even have the television series, the Sarah Connor Chronicles. If you watch the first two movies, then watch the two seasons of the show, then watch movie three and four, it really is quite something."

Henry smiled and relaxed into the couch. "I have to go out later, but I'll watch some of it with you."

"I'll go back to the beginning." She grabbed the remote from the table and pressed a button. The movie started over. "Benefits of VOD, pay for it once, start it over as many times as you need."

He glanced at her; she didn't see him. She was to be a good mood tonight. The two of them sat quietly watching the movie open. He felt her body relax even more beside him. They weren't quite touching; not that he would have minded. But it was nice that she felt comfortable enough to just sit.

Once the movie was over, Henry stood up and helped her stand. "I am going out for dinner." He moved toward the door. "Vicki might call me tonight, so I might have to leave again."

"Not a problem." Winter stood at the door as he stepped out, "Be safe."

Henry glanced back and smiled, "I will. I won't be gone long."

She nodded and shut the door; he heard the locks snap into place.

**

Henry returned to his home and heard Vicki's voice from inside. He hurried to the door and opened it. Vicki was standing in his living room, Mike was with her. Winter sat on the chair farthest from Vicki. Her body language was tense; her face was blank. Henry closed the door loudly and everyone looked over. The look of relief on Winter's face was obvious. She stood up as Vicki looked over.

Vicki crossed to him. "There you are. Correen found something in that book you brought over last night. We need to look into it."

Henry nodded; he saw Winter step into his bedroom. "Give me a minute, then we can leave."

He walked into the bedroom and slid the doors closed. Winter was sitting on the bed; head in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"The word stressed comes to mind." She said, looking up at him, "You're right, that woman is intense."

Henry sat beside her, "Thanks for the movie."

She smiled, "Well, thank you really. It's your television and cable."

He put an arm around her; hugging her to his side. "Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Come on," He stood up and led her out of the room. Vicki frowned at the sight of him holding hands with the woman. He ignored her. "I have to take Winter to eat, I'll meet you at your office."

Vicki frowned harder, "I am going to talk to the local coven leader."

Henry shrugged, "Text me the address, I'll meet you there." He went to the door and opened it, letting Winter go first. He looked back at Vicki, she wasn't happy. "Or not, up to you." He closed the door and headed to the elevator.

Winter leaned in, whispering, "Why are you going to talk to Marissa?"

He glanced at Winter, "You know her?"

She nodded, "Marissa trained my mother before moving out here."

Henry frowned, "I wasn't aware that your mother was a witch."

"This was after you," Winter said gently, patting his arm. "She knew you hated magic. So she didn't want you to know. But if you hate magic so much, why are you involved with anyone who is a witch?"

"Vicki is a private investigator, her client believes his daughter has been kidnapped by dark witches."

Winter frowned, "But Marissa is a Wiccan, a white witch of sorts, why talk to her?"

"She might know the dark ones in town."

Vicki stepped out of the apartment and chased after them, "Henry, wait a minute!"

The elevator doors opened; he ushered Winter on, but waited for Vicki to catch up before stepping on. She joined them and Mike was the last one on. It was a little cramped with four adults, but comfortable.

"I suppose we could meet Marissa ourselves." Vicki glanced at Mike for confirmation.

"Hey, I am looking for a missing girl, that's it." He glanced at Winter. "We haven't met, I'm Mike Celluci."

Henry moved just slightly, blocking Mike from reaching for Winter. Mike frowned and glared at Henry. "Problem?"

Winter gently touched Henry's shoulders; resting her hands on them. "It's okay, detective, Henry is just looking out for me."

Mike lowered his hand, "And why is he doing that?"

Winter smiled and slid one hand through his elbow, resting it on his forearm. "He's a good friend, that's why. Don't your friends look out for you?"

Mike was slow to nod, "I guess so."

The elevator binged and they all stepped out. Winter kept her hand on Henry's arm. The two other went ahead. She whispered. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't like him, that's why." Henry muttered as they reached the doors. He held them aside and she went through first. He offered his arm once they were outside. She took it, resting her hand on his arm.

"Did he steal your girl or something?" Winter asked as they headed toward his car.

Henry was quiet for a long time, "I just don't like him."

She smiled at him, "Jealousy, Henry. How human."

He glanced at her and realized she was teasing him. He smiled. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek, "Perhaps a little."

Henry closed the door once Winter was settled in the car. He glanced over at the feeling of being watched. Mike's car was across the street; both humans were inside. Vicki glaring at him; Mike was on his radio. Henry was amused for a moment; then annoyed. Why was she jealous? She had chosen Mike, not him. He could do as he wanted now. He slid behind the wheel of his Jaguar, closed the door and started the engine.

"Henry, did you have a thing with Vicki?" Winter asked as they started down the road.

"Why?"

"I am not blind or stupid; I saw the way she looks at you and especially at you with me. I was just wondering if there was something I should know."

Henry was quiet for a moment, "She chose Mike."

Winter was quiet for a few long moments. "I see." And silence filled the car.

**

Henry drove to the address on his cell phone. Winter had it, she was checking off house numbers, they were getting closer. Mike's car was a dead give-away; they parked behind him. He moved to get out but noticed Winter didn't move. He looked at her.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

She stared at the house, "I shouldn't, this is your side-job." She reached for her drink in the cup holder. Henry caught her hand. She looked at him.

"You're worried about something?"

She sighed, "I don't want to come between you and this."

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Not going to happen. Don't you think Marissa would want to see you again?"

Winter nodded slowly, "Perhaps, she was a good friend of my mom's."

"Then you should come."

Henry climbed out of the car and crossed to her door. He held out a hand, she took it. They headed up the path leading to the house. He didn't hold her hand and she kept her hands in her pockets.

Mike was waiting for them and shut the door once they were inside. Marissa came down the stairs. The woman was in her late sixties, with grey hair in a braid down her back. She wore blue jeans and a red sweater. Her face was gentle and her eyes were a welcoming. She had nice brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello everyone," She greeted. Her gaze settled on Winter. "Winter-Raven, it's been a long time."

"Lady Marissa." Winter nodded, "I am just here to say hi."

Marissa smiled at her, "Of course, please, come in, all of you." She led them to the living room, "Sit anywhere you like."

Winter sat on the couch, Mike moved to sit beside her, but Henry appeard between them. The cop glared at the vampire as he sat down on the other side. Vicki sat in the armchair.

"Thank you for seeing us," Vicki spoke, "I was hoping you might know information that could help us find a missing girl."

"I'll do my best," Marissa glanced at Henry, "I haven't met you before."

Henry smiled, "Henry."

"Welcome," Marissa's gaze grew serious for a moment, "Ah, I see you now. I didn't know we had our vampire in Toronto."

"I keep to myself," He told her simply.

Marissa looked to Vicki, "How can I help you, Ms. Nelson?"

They didn't chat long, Marissa knew of a few dark covens in the city; but not of their members. Vicki stood to leave and Mike followed her.

"Winter," Marissa turned her attention to her, "I heard you had a baby."

Winter nodded, "A few years ago, his name is Adairus."

Marissa smiled, "Wonderful name. Very unique; I am sure it suits him."

Henry felt Winter tense beside him, he touched her hand. Her fingers wrapped our his and squeezed.

"Well, I haven't seen him recently. But I am sure it does."

Marissa's gaze softened, her eyes took on a look of sympathy. "It's hard to be away from our children. Is your mother looking after him?"

Winter nodded, "It's for the best."

"I am sure, she's a very strong woman."

Marissa smiled then, her eyes still gentle, "I am sure Darius is pleased to have a son."

"I have no idea," Winter said coolly, "The last time we spoke, it wasn't a happy conversation. We didn't end well."

Marissa held out a hand, Winter stood up and crossed to her. The woman gently took both of Winter's hands and closed her eyes for a moment. Henry tensed but stayed seated. She wasn't going to hurt Winter; of that he was almost certain.

After a moment, Marissa opened her eyes and let go of Winter's hands. "He is going to be a very strong, wonderful man. You need not fear for him, Winter. Your son has too much of you in him to be anything other then great."

Winter drew in a deep breath; her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Thank you, Lady Marissa."

"I would be honoured to work with you, if you ever want to develop your talents."

Winter shook her head, "I have too much rage in me. I know that it would draw bad things to me and those I care about. I won't risk it."

Marissa stood up and motioned for Henry and Winter to go ahead of her. "You know where your rage comes from, don't you, Winter?"

"Unresolved feelings of betrayal," Winter muttered.

They reached the door and Vicki and Mike stepped out. Marissa gently touched Winter's hand, making the woman look back. "That's not all of it. I told your mother once that I saw Ares' presence around you. It's not something to be afraid of, Winter. He's not all bad. He's quite a good protector if you ever want to learn about it."

Winter smiled and leaned in, she kissed Marissa on the cheek. "Thank you, Lady Marissa. But I want to solve my other problems before I talk to Ares."

The woman returned the smile and nodded, "I understand, dear."

Winter stepped out; Henry moved to follow, he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked back. Marissa's gaze was sad. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The woman looked at him and then at Winter. "She's strong, Henry. But I am afraid for her."

He glanced at Winter as she made her way to his car. "Why?"

"Even the strongest people get worn down; they quit."

"Are you saying she's going to kill herself?" Henry asked seriously.

Marissa sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She looked at him, her eyes were dark and guarded. "I can't see that clearly. But it is possible. It's strange really; when I touched her hands, I saw something very unusual."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I wish I knew; but it was a feel of darkness and of eternity." She looked at him, her eyes searched his. "I have never seen it before."

Henry nodded, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"She's a good woman, Henry." Marissa insisted, letting go of his hand. "She's just really hurting; she's confused and lost. I may not know the details but I feel such deep pain from her."

Henry nodded again, "Leaving Adairus with her mother cut her very deeply. She's never forgiven herself for it."

"But she must, if she's ever going to live, she must let it go." Marissa shook her head, "A lot of people don't understand her pain."

Henry heard the truth in those words, "Lucky for her, we do." He gave a deep nod and walked out of the house.

Winter was waiting at the car; her expression was pensive. "What was all that about?"

Henry opened her door, "She was just chatty, that's all."

The look on her face said she didn't believe him, but let it go. Once inside the car, he crossed to his side.

"Henry!" Vicki hurried over, "We are meeting back at the office."

"I am taking Winter home, I can meet you there." Henry replied.

Vicki stepped up to him and positioned herself between him and the car door. "That's the same girl as from before. What are you doing letting her stay with you?"

Henry felt his anger rise again, "I don't ask about you and Mike, now do I?"

"That's not the same thing, Henry." Vicki searched his face, "Do you care about her like that?"

"Victoria," he took a breath he didn't need, "Stop."

He opened the door, even with her leaning on it. She was forced to move away from the car. He climbed in and slammed the door. Winter looked over, startled.

"What's wrong, Henry?" She asked, noticing Vicki, "Never mind."

Henry started the car and drove down the road. "She's worried that we're in a relationship."

"But you said she's with Mike." Winter stopped, thought for a second. "Ohhhh....by we, you mean you and I."

He nodded, "And it bothers her."

"I guess she's not over entirely."

"Well she didn't waste any time moving on." He snapped. "Now she's all upset cause I moved on."

Winter glanced at him, "But we're not in a relationship, Henry."

He glanced at her and looked away, "I know that."

"But..." She prompted.

He moved around on the seat, a very human gesture. "I don't know."

Winter was silent for a long time, "You loved my mother; but she chose my dad. You love...or rather, cared for Vicki, but she chose Mike. I loved Darius and he chose Leigh." She paused, "I can see how the two of us are damaged goods."

"What are you getting at?" He growled.

"Why would you get so angry with Vicki? It's not just because she chose Mike, is it? Maybe the reason you're so mad is because you want to be loved to. And you're worried that you won't be."

Henry was about to snarl at her; but realized she was doing her best to be logical. If he got her mad it would just explode into a fight he didn't want.

"How'd you get so smart?" He asked, keeping his tone gentle.

She shrugged, he heard it. "Once you stare into the abyss, it stares into you. Once you have your heart shredded by another person, you kind of get it. Even if your heart doesn't beat anymore."

He smiled at her, "At least you didn't say I was heartless."

"No," She looked at him, "I would never call you that, Henry. Vampire, yes. Killer, yes. But heartless? Never."

He looked back to the road and chuckled. "Do you think you could ever care about a vampire?"

"I already do." She said quietly, "What I don't know if there is enough of me left to give."

Henry lost his good humor, he reached over and took her hand. He kissed it. "You're in there, Winter. I promise you, you're in there."

She squeezed his hand, and held it as they drove. They were almost to the condo when she spoke again.

"Henry, Lady Marissa wasn't just chatty with you. She said something."

"She's worried about you. There is a lot of good left to you, Winter. It's just buried under all the pain; which is valid." He glanced at her, she was staring at the dashboard. "Don't give up on yourself."

She looked at him; her eyes glassy with tears. "How is it that you can see me as good; but no one else can?"

He leaned over, gently kissing her lips. They were trembling as he pulled back. "Because, you don't scare me. And I care about you."

Winter sucked in a deep breath, pulling the tears back in and calming herself. "It's nice to know someone does."

"Touché," He kissed her again, "Let's go inside."


	3. Chapter 3

A Cry in the Darkness

Chapter 3

Inside Henry's place...

Winter was standing next to the stereo system. Henry watched her as she pressed buttons and scanned through the music stations.

"Winter," He ventured carefully.

She glanced up at him; pausing on a Celtic music station. "Hmmm?"

Henry smiled at her gently, "I am glad you passed out on my door."

She smiled back, "Me too."

He looked around at his apartment. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

Winter nodded. "Thank you. Though, my return flight is booked for this Thursday."

Henry was surprised at the sense of loss that grabbed his heart. She would be leaving, soon too. He looked away from her. He didn't want her to leave. It was nice to come home to someone for a change.

"Henry," Winter sounded close.

He looked up and found her standing within arms reach. She held out a hand. There was a lively tune playing in his home. He took her hand as he smiled. He pulled her close and they began to spin and dance.

In this moment; he wasn't Henry the vampire; he was Henry the man. He danced to music with a smiling woman in his arms. This woman smiled because he made her happy. She danced with him because she was his friend. It was in that moment Henry realized he loved her. Not the romantic-hearts-and-flowers-kind of love. But the kind of love that drove him to help her. The kind that reminded him he was still human; at least in some small way. And that was precious to him.

The song ended. They stopped dancing. Winter was flushed and breathing a little fast. She ran her hands through her long dark hair in a nervous gesture. Her eyes shone with emotion. Red and blue colors swirled around dark earthy-brown flecks. The two-colors of her eyes was jewel-like in their intensity. She was beautiful.

Henry wanted to touch her again. But he kept his hands to himself.

His cell phone rang out. Henry reached into his jeans pocket and took out the phone. It was Vicki. He sighed. That flicker of human vanished as he answered.

"Yes?"

Winter moved away from him; back to the music centre. Henry couldn't help but watch her move around. She was searching for music again. Music filtered through and she paused.

"_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song._

_ A beautiful melody when the nights are long._

_ Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy._

_ When my world is falling apart. When there is no light to break the dark_

_ That's when I, when I look at you."_

Winter glanced at him. Henry saw the expression in her eyes. Those lyrics said what she couldn't. She gave a slight nod; as if confirming what the song said. He smiled at her. She blushed and returned it.

Vicki's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Henry? Henry?!"

He looked away from Winter. "I am here."

"Are you still meeting us?" She asked.

He had forgotten about it. "I'll leave right now."

Henry ended the call and sighed. He crossed back to the front door. He stared at the smooth pale wood surface. Turning, he watched as she gently swayed to the song. He watched her for a long time. Lost in the simple pleasure of her expression. It was a song; just a song, but it had moved her. It made her think happy thoughts.

He watched as she put a hand to her neck. Under the shirt she wore a necklace. He had given it to her five years ago. It was a special piece. With her son's name and birthday engraved into a white-gold heart. Henry knew she was thinking of Adairus. Whatever the thoughts in her head; they were for her son and it made her happy.

A smile touched his lips and he quietly left the apartment.

**

The office that Vicki used was crowded with office-type furniture. There was a small waiting area outside the main office space. Henry walked through the front doors and paused. Corrine was struggling to pick up a large box of books. Lately, Vicki had started buying up all kinds of books on the occult, paranormal and other...far-out topics. Never know when they might come in handy.

Henry shut the door. Corrine jumped, looking over. She grinned at him. Henry crossed to her.

"Let me get that." He picked up the box in one smooth motion. "Where to?"

Corrine nodded her head. "Vicki's office."

Corrine's dyed-black hair was dark in the dim interior. The usual make-up suited her pretty face.

Henry carried the box to Vicki's desk. He considered putting the box in her chair. But that seemed a touch petty. Even to him. He put the box on her desk instead.

"Where is Vicki; she wanted me to meet her here." Henry glanced around at the office. Nothing had changed since he was last here.

Corrine lost some of her sparkle; she was quiet for a second too long.

Henry turned to look at her. "Corrine?"

The goth-girl fidgeted with the edge of her corset. "Vickie's out with Mike."

Henry frowned and didn't keep the anger out of his eyes. "I see."

"But she should be back right away." Corrine muttered quickly.

He had left Winter as soon as Vicki had called. But she didn't have the courtesy to be here when he arrived? Rude was the nicest word he had for it. Henry shook his head and left the office.

"I'll be at home." He opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

It was not his place to wait around for Vicki to show up. In the past, he would have waited. He would have sat happily and chatted with Corrine. But not now. Vicki had made her choice. Henry had no need to hang around for her anymore.

Corrine chased after him. "Henry, wait!"

He paused, glancing over his shoulder. He wasn't angry with Corrine so he didn't mind waiting for her.

She caught up to him. "Look I know things have been....different between you two. But I am sure she meant to be here."

Henry didn't say anything.

Corrine sighed and shrugged. "I'll let her know you're at home."

He nodded in silent thanks and continued down the hallway.

**

Once in his apartment, Henry could hear the shower. He paused as the thought of Winter in the shower chased through his mind. He smiled at himself. Shaking his head, he locked the door

Music still played. It was hard-hitting rock and he liked it. Papers were spread out on the coffee table. They were covered in drawings. Henry paused at the images. They were all hand drawn pictures of a strong-built man. He was drawn in an aggressive; powerful stance. A spear raised in one hand. A shield in the other. Henry recognized the Spartan symbol on the front of the shield. He looked closely at the man's face. It appeared to be King Leonidas. The famous leader who took three-hundred Spartans into battle against a much larger Persian force.

Henry leaned down and picked up the drawing. There was an idea brewing his in mind. He crossed to his desk and tacked the picture onto his wall. He could work with it.

Moving to the bedroom he opened the door and walked in. At that same moment, Winter came out from the bathroom. Henry paused. She was wrapped up in a black towel. That wasn't what made him pause. There is something stunning about a woman fresh from the shower. The shine of moisture on her hair is alluring. The plume of steam that frames her for a moment; shrouding her in mystery.

Henry blinked. He realized also what had changed. At some point, in the three years, she had gotten new tattoos. The new artwork intrigued him.

Winter paused as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked lightly.

He nodded to her body. "You have new ink."

She looked down at herself. "Oh," She smiled back up at him. "Yeah, I did."

He moved toward her and she didn't step away.

Henry reached out and traced the artwork just above her left elbow. The tattoo was styled after a Roman short sword. The artist had been able to draw the sword so that it appeared to have depth and dimension. The top of the hilt was done with a three pointed crown. The tattoo ran the length of her upper arm. As Henry ran his fingers up the inked blade; she shivered. He noticed the name inscribed on the blade. Adairus.

Henry could feel the slight change in her skin. With his keen senses he could feel the slightest changes in surfaces. The skin was slightly raised where it was inked. To a human the skin would feel smooth.

He looked into her eyes. Winter was watching him carefully. The red depths of her gaze glowed softly. He smiled at her. She watched his lips; before meeting his eyes again.

"Any other new ones?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "On my back. Both shoulders."

He turned her gently; so he could see her back. On the right shoulder blade was a tattoo of two crescent-moons framing a wolf-paw print. Her son's birth date was inked just below the paw print.

Her left shoulder was inked with the profile of a snarling wolf head. The beast's jaws open wide; the fangs were sharp and looked lethal as fierce anger show in its eyes. Under the profile were two crossed spears, lashed together so that the ribbons curled down her shoulder blade. The English spelling of ARES was framed in the centre of the ribbons.

Henry traced the ribbons down her back. Winter shuddered. He heard the rapid beat of her heart. Her skin warmed under his finger tips as she flushed.

"Henry, what-"

Henry spun her around; droplets of water sprayed the air. He captured her mouth with his. It was a gentle kiss. Her hands went around him; smoothing across his back.

His cell phone interrupted them.

Winter spoke against his lips. "Don't answer it."

Henry reluctantly broke the kiss and answered the call. "Hello?"

Winter arched a dark, slim brow in reproach. She crossed her arms and turned her back on; walking away to get dressed.

"It's Mike."

Henry frowned. He shouldn't have answered the phone. "What do you want, Detective?"

Winter dropped the towel and started getting dressed. Henry watched in appreciation. She kept her back to him.

"Vicki and I are on our way to see you. Corrine said you were at home."

Henry nodded." I am."

"We'll be there in five minutes." Mike ended the call.

Henry sighed as he put the phone back in his pocket. "It was just as well that I answered. We wouldn't be able to finish this."

Winter glanced at him as she pulled her shirt one, "Why not?"

"Mike and Vicki are coming over."

She smiled at him, "I see. You don't want them to hear me screaming your name."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that at all. But Mike and Vicki might."

She made a face; but not at him. "I wouldn't think of their issues. I am glad you did."

Henry couldn't help but laugh at that. He crossed to her; pulling her back against his chest. She rested her head back against his shoulder. He held her close. Winter's hands rested on his arms.

"Do you really have to go back on Thursday?" He asked gently. He rested his cheek against the side of her head.

She nodded, "It's Adarius' birthday on Friday."

Henry thought for a moment. That's right, it was. "I should get him a present then."

"His birthday is Halloween. I think he gets enough presents. But you can if you want."

Winter relaxed against his chest. Henry enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He closed his eyes and listened to the slow, soothing sound of her heartbeat. It had been a long time since he'd ever just held a woman. No games, no sex; just holding it. It was comforting to him. He hadn't realized he'd missed this feeling.

Five minutes passed by too quickly. A knock at the door announced Mike and Vicki had arrived. Henry sighed. He didn't want to let go of Winter. He gently kissed her neck as he stepped away. He left the bedroom and crossed to the door. He opened it; staring at the couple. His emotions were complex.

Vicki snapped at him, "You didn't wait at the office."

Henry grit his teeth for a second. The anger passed. "You were late. I do have graphic novels to write."

Henry moved away from the door. The couple walked in. He shut it. Winter stepped out of the bedroom and nodded to them. She went and sat on the couch. Mike and Vicki followed her to the living room.

It was obvious Mike was going to sit next to Winter. Henry blurred himself to the couch and sat before the human detective could get there. Winter jumped slightly at his sudden appearance beside her. She relaxed a moment later.

Mike sat next to Vicki on the other couch.

Henry stared at the two of them. "So, what did you guys find out that couldn't be said over the phone?"

**


End file.
